Only Hope My Class My Love
by ATiaraHyuk
Summary: [!] ketika tembok menjadi penghalang antara kau dan aku / tentang pernyataan cinta yang gagal dan jauh dari sempurna / persahabatan yang penuh cinta / persahabatan yang di uji / kekonyolan masa SMA /


**Only Hope ~ My Class My Love ~**

Happy Reading~~~

titile : Only Hope

cast:

Lee Hyuk Jae / Hyukie (yeoja)

Lee Donghae (namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Kim Ryewook (yeoja)

youngmin (yeoja)

Jaejoong (namja)

Yesung (namja)

Choi Siwon (namja)

lee seung gi (namja)

and other

rating: T

genre: molla(?)

author : lee hyun ri kyeopta (?) (ASTRID TIARA SADEGA)

Pair : EunHae/HaeHyuk, KyuMin, YeWook . dll~~

note: author udah pernah bikin ff tapi nggak pernah di lanjut, kalo kali ini banyak yg respon lgi(?), author janji bakal ngberesin ff ini ~_~V

happy reading!

"Hae!" Seru Hyuk jae atau lebih sering dipanggil Hyukie

"Ne?" jawab Donghae alakadarnya,

saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas, di dalam kelas itu terdapat 4 baris bangku yg berisi 5 banjar, setiap bangku diisi oleh 2 siswa.

kabetulan Hyukjae, yeoja manis dan baik hati satu barisan dengan Donghae, namja polos dan baik hati.

tentunya dalam satu baris itu tidak hanya diisi oleh Hyukjae dan Donghae saja, tapi masih ada 8

siswa lainnya yang mengisi bangku-bangku di barisan itu.

di bangku pertama diisi oleh Donghae dan Lee Seung gi

bangku k-2 diisi oleh Yesung dan Siwon

bangku k-3 diisi oleh Evilkyu atau bisa dipanggil Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong

dibangku ke-4 diisi oleh Hyukjae dan Sungmin

dan dibangku ke-5 diisi oleh Ryewook dan Youngmin.

nah satu barisan itu saling temenan akrab.

Diantara ke-4 barisan itu, barisan Donghae lah yang sering terlambat, selalu Donghae dan HyukJae yg datang tepat waktu mengisi barisan itu

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Hyukie begitu tiba di kelas

"Lagi ngerjain PR" jawab Donghae tanpa menoleh

"Nyontek yah?" tanya Hyukjae lagi sembari duduk di bangku Seung gi yg masih kosong

"Enak saja! kalo aku nyontek, lantas mana contekannya!" protes Donghae sambil menunjuk mejanya yg hanya berisi buku tugas miliknya

"Molla" jawab HyukJae polos dan itu membuat Donghae gemas

"Iiish, aku nggak nyontek Hyukie, aku lagi ngerjain sendiri. kemarin aku nggak sempet ngerjain dirumah" jelas Donghae

"waaoow! Donghae hebat! gimana? bisa nggak?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan Donghae mengerjakan PR MTKnya

"Tinggal 2 soal lagi Hyuk, aku nggak ngerti, huft. tapi Lee songsaenim bilang harus ngerjain sendiri walau hasilnya salah" tutur Donghae

"Oh, hehe Hyuki udah semua looh" pamer hyuki

"Jinja? wah nae Hyukie hebat sekali, padahal soalnya lumayan susah" puji Donghae

"Hehe gomawo, mmhh Hae mau liat? apa mau Hyukie jelasin aja?" tawar Hyukjae (baik hati)

"Jelasin ajaHhyuk, biar Hae bisa ngerti juga" pinta Donghae

"Ok, jadi gini..." Hyukjae pun menjelaskan dengan senang hati.

tak terasa bel masuk pun berbunyi dan murid-murid sudah berkumpul dikelas,

"Ciyeee, prikitiw, udah udah pacarannya dilanjut nanti aja, udah masuk nii" ejek Seung gi jahil,

"Ish ! Siapa yang pacaran sih ! " Seru Hyukjae seraya pergi dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Seung gi hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang terlihat menggemaskan itu .

Hyukjae pov

Ish dasar Seung gi gila ! Bkin malu aja, nanti kalo Hae-nya ke GR-an gimana? Hhhh malu-maluin banget sih!

"Siap, berdoa mulai!" Seru ketua kelas membuyarkan lamunanku, nampaknya Lee songsaenim sudah siap ditempatnya(?).

=» skip time

Istirahat pun tiba, seperti biasa saat istirahat tiba, kami satu barisan akan melakukan ritual itu,

Yupz ritual hom-pim-pah, permainan khas indonesia *para readers udah pada tau doong tentang permainan ini*

Nah 2 orang yang kalah, bakal disuruh buat jongos(pesuruh) ke kantin, dan aku nggak pernah kalah sekalipun.

"Yo,,yo,,yo,, siap-siap yah semuanya! Ayoo kita mulai!" Seru Yesung bersemangat

"Ne," jawab kami serempak

"Hom-pim-pah alaihum-gambreeng!" Seru kami serempak..

Hmm... Karna sebelumnya kami telah sekongkol untuk membuat Donghae dan Sungmin yang kalah, maka hal itupun terjadi. Hahaha mereka harus membelikan kami makanan dikantin. Hihihi

"Kyaa! Aku tau kalian semua sekongkol kaan?!" Protes Sungmin tak terima dicurangin

"Jinja?! Mereka sekongkol minnie?" Tanya Dongae dengan tampang bloonnya(mian appa)

"Issh! Dasar bodoh! Kamu nggak liat apa dari tadi mereka lirik-lirikan?" Jawab minnie ketus

"Yeee! Siapa yang curang! Pede bangeet! Blee" sela Youngmin meledek

"Iya, yaudah sii kalo kalah ya kalah aja, jangan nggak terima gitu doong,, haha udah sana-sana pergi kekantin!" Timpal kyuhyun

"Emmp, aku pesen sushi ama green tea yah" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Ah, yah.. Aku pesen roti bakar sama susu kotak rasa strawberry yah Hae" titahku

"Gya! Hyuki-ya, pesen roti bakarkan lama banget antrinya, aku pasti pegel nungguinnya, yang lain aja yah," elak Donghae

"Ish, aku kan pngennya roti bakar Hae-ah " rengekku manja pada Donghae yang otomatis membuat semua mata tertuju padaku dan Donghae, aku yakin mereka sedang berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dan Donghae, OH NOOOO!

"Mworago? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyaku sedikit jutek

"Hmmp, sepertinya ada yang bakal jadian nii" ejek jaejoong memulai,

"Haha, iya yah beda banget deh kalo rengekan penuh cinta tuh" lanjut ryewook dan suasana pun menjadi riuh

DEG

Mendengar setiap ejekan mereka membuat aku tak karuan, entahlah aku seneng, malu dan takut juga, aku takut kalau Donghae jadi GR dan ngira aku suka sama dia, aduuh rasanya mukaku panas bgt, oh tidak tidak, jangan sampai wajah merahku terlihat oleh mereka.

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku kearah jendela, mencoba menenangkan diri dan jantungku yg menggebu

"Heh! Kalian mau terus ngomong sampe kapan? Cepet pesen deh, perut aku udah laper nih!" Sela Kyuhyun saat mereka semakin riuh mengejekku dan Donghae,

Huft, akhirnya mereka mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun dan mulai memesan. Sekilas aku melihat sungmin yang terlihat bete.

Hyukjae POV end

Sungmin POV

Huft, pada akhirnya tetap aku yang jadi jongosnya(pesuruh), padahal aku tau mereka semua bersekongkol. ah! Aku tau, ini semua pasti idenya si Evilkyu itu,, ish! Dasar nyebelin!

Aku dan Donghae pun pergi kekantin dengan membawa catatan pesanan teman-temanku layaknya pelayan.

=» skip time

Setelah penuh perjuangan, akhirnya aku dan Donghae pun selesai membeli semua pesanan dan sekarang kami hendak ke kelas lagi

"Ah, minnie-ya, sini biar aku saja yang membawa semua makanannya, kamu bawa minuman ini aja" pinta Donghae

"Kamu yakin? Ini lumayan berat dan merepotkan loh" elakku

"Aniya, aku kan laki-laki, sini, kemarikan semuanya, kamu bawa minuman untuk Siwon dan Seung gi saja" titah Donghae seraya mengambil semua barang bawaan yang aku bawa dan hanya menyisakan 2 cup minuman saja. Aku lihat dia sangat kesulitan.

"Ya ampun Hae-ah, sini, biar kita bawa bareng-bareng aja" pintaku, jujur saja aku nggak tega melihatnya kesulitan seperti itu.

"Aniya, gwenchana, aku bisa membawanya , lagian kamu kan yeoja, mana boleh bawa yang berat-berat." Jelasnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ku.

Aissh, kenapa dia selalu memaksakan diri seperti itu sii

"Hae! Tunggu aku dong!" Teriakku nggak rela ditinggal sendiri

"Ahahah, ne, kajja!" Jawab hae sambil berbalik dan tersenyum manis pda ku,, aahh neomu kyeopta, saat ia tersenyum tadi, waktu seakan berhenti begitu saja

"Ayo minnie, kita beri makan ikan-ikan kelaparan itu,!" Gurau Donghae saat kami jalan berdampingan

"Ish, yang ikan itu kan kamu" ejekku sambil mencubit pipinya gemas

"Gya! Jangan cubit-cubit, nanti makanannya jatoh semua"

"Abis kamu ngegemesin,, hihi" jawabku usil

Sungmin POV End

Author POV

Hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama penuh keceriaan dan heboh tentunya, apalagi saat nggak ada guru seperti saat ini, kelas begitu kotor dan murid-murid begitu heboh dengan acaranya masing-masing.

"Heh! Kyuhyun, jangan buang sampah dikelas dong! Dasar jorok!" Bentak Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun yang membuang kemasan snacknya sembarangan

"Iya siih, kebiasaan tinggal dihutan yah!" Tambah Sungmin yang juga kesal dengan sekap Kyuhyun yang suka semaunya

"Iya, aku emang udah terbiasa tinggal dihutan, so, ada masalah sama kalian?" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil ngemut lolipop

"Ish, jinja! Tentu saja jadi masalah, kamu bikin kelas jadi kotor, dasar jorok!" Bentak Sungmin lagi

"Ya udah, buat yang nggak biasa kotor yaa silahkan dibersihkan sampahnya" jawabnya cuek

"Kyaa! Kamulah yang harusnya ngeberesin! Dasar pabo!" Marah Sungmin lagi

"Lah, yang nggak suka kotor siapa? Kamu kan?, ya berarti kamu yang bersihin,, ckckck" jawab Kyuhyun sok keren dan itu membuat Sungmin geram, ia menggenggam pensilnya dan melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun,

Namun naas

Pensil itu tidak tepat sasaran

"Eits, meleset, haha,, nggak kena- nggak kena!" Ejek Kyuhyun,

Sungmin menjadi sangat kesal dan hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk memukulnya, Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari sambil mengejek Sungmin, maka terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran, Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bukannya bantuin malah main kejar-kejaran, dikira lagi maen film india kali yah!" Gumam Hyukjae dan terdengar oleh Donghae,

"Hyukie, ayo kita bersihkan kelasnya, hari ini jadwal kita piket kan?" Ajak Donghae yang baik hati

"Oh, ne" angguk Hyukjae

Mereka pun berjalan ke pojok kelas untung mengambil sapu,

Ketika kedua nya sedang memilih sapu yang bagus tiba-tiba

BRUUKK

Jaejoong, Yesung, Siwon dan yang lainnya mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga berimpit dengan Hyukjae

"Kyaa! Kalian apa-apaan?" Bentak Hyukjae yang terhimpit tembok dan dada bidang Donghae,

"Dorong teruusss" seru seung gi memberi semangat pada yang lainnya untuk terus mendorong.

"Hey, udah hentikan, kasian Hyuki kejepit" seru Donghae, namun ucapannya sama sekali tidak digubris,

Tubuh Donghae dan Hyukjae semakin menempel dan pipi mereka pun menempel,

Donghae yang mendengar Hyukijae meringis, berusaha menahan dorongan dari teman-temannya itu dengan berpegangan pada tembok.

"Hey, kalian tuh kesurupan apa sih?," seru Hyukjae sambil mempout bibirnya yg imut, Donghae yang melihat itu merasa gemas dan

CHU~

Entah disengaja atau karena dorongan yang semakin kuat, membuat bibir Donghae menempel pada bibir Hyukjae,

Dan OH tidak, ternyata Donghae juga mengemut bibir Hyukijae singkat,

Hening

Bagi mereka berdua, suasana menjadi hening dan waktu seakan berhenti,

TBC


End file.
